As a conventional method of manufacturing a winding-type electronic component using stranded wires, there has been known a method of manufacturing a winding-type coil part described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-147132. In this type of method of manufacturing a winding-type electronic component (hereinafter referred to as “conventional method of manufacturing a winding-type electronic component”), a plurality of conductive wires is stranded, and these stranded wires are wound on a winding core portion. As shown in FIG. 19, a manufacturing apparatus used in the conventional method of manufacturing a winding-type electronic component is formed of: a tensioner 502 for applying a proper tension to conductive wires 501 at the time of winding the conductive wires 501 on a core 504 of a winding-type electronic component; a nozzle 503 for feeding the conductive wires 501 to a winding core portion of the core 504; and a chuck, not shown in the drawing, for holding and rotating the core 504, which are arranged in this order from an upstream side from which the conductive wires 501 are supplied. In winding the conductive wires 501 on the winding core portion of the core 504, the conductive wires 501 fed from the nozzle 503 are entangled with each other, and the core 504 is rotated by the chuck thus winding the plurality of conductive wires 501 on the winding core portion. Simultaneously with such an operation, the plurality of conductive wires is stranded by rotating the nozzle 503.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a winding-type electronic component, at the time of winding the conductive wires 501 on the winding core portion of the core 504, the nozzle 503 which feeds the conductive wires 501 is rotated, thereby stranding the plurality of conductive wires. In this case, the conductive wires 501 are stranded also between the tensioner 502 and the nozzle 503. As a result, a tension force from the tensioner 502 is not properly transmitted to the conductive wires on a downstream side of the nozzle 503; and, further, there is a possibility that the conductive wires 501 are disconnected at a portion where the conductive wires 501 are stranded between the tensioner 502 and the nozzle 503.